911
by Xyros
Summary: Beckett recieves a call in the middle of the night with an address she knows all too well...
1. Chapter 1

BEEP…. BEEP…. BEEP…. BEEP…. The incessant noise was enough to rouse Kate from her exhausted state. _Uhh, what now?_ She groped blindly for her cell in the dark, prolonging the moment when she would have to open her eyes.

"Hello?" She spoke into the mouthpiece.

"Detective Beckett, please respond to a homicide at 4300 Jefferson St. Apt. Suite #305." _Oh God, Castle_.

"I'm on my way. Any word on who the victim is?" She replied crisply.

"Negative. All we know so far is it's a white Caucasian male, late 30's to early 40's." _Oh God, oh no. Please no._

"Understood. Stand by till I get there." She was too scared to say more. She flipped her cell shut and jumped out of bed. With lightning speed she got ready and was out the door in less than 5 minutes. Her thoughts went back to a few hours ago….

"_So what are your plans for this lovely Friday night Beckett?" Castle queried as they were leaving the office._

"_I've got a date." Kate replied with an impish grin playing across her face. He turned quickly, surprise evident in his features. He got his face under control before she noticed the look of hurt._

"_R..Really? Wh..Who with?" He asked, waiting for the worst. She laughed lightly, enjoying the way he assumed the worst._

"_With my two best friends, rocky road and lifetime. What about you?" He looked relieved for a moment, then answered,_

"_I got a call from an old acquaintance who wanted to catch up. It was weird actually. He sounded off." _

"_Off? Do you know him that well? What do you think he wants?"_

"_Not well, no. He was an informant a while back. And I don't know; guess I'll find out, huh? See you tomorrow." He replied, leaving with a little wave and that trademark smile of his._

Now it was echoing in her mind over and over, '_He sounded off….guess I'll find out…..see you tomorrow…see you tomorrow….see you…_' _No, _she wouldn't go there. Best to just wait and see. She turned the engine over and peeled out of her parking spot, breaking protocol for the first time and running the sirens all the way to his apartment.

Tires squealing, siren blaring, Kate blew onto Jefferson street and double parked, killing the sirens but leaving the lights flashing. Attaching her badge to her belt so she wouldn't be stopped by uniforms, Kate walked up to the building, running into Esposito and Ryan on the way in. Knowing the situation, they remained silent, knowing that talking wouldn't help the situation any.

DING. The elevator announced their arrival with a loudness that seemed inappropriate considering why they were there. As the doors slid open, they revealed a scene from one of Kate's nightmares. CSU were walking around and in the middle of the madness were Alexis and Martha with one of NYPD's finest trying his best to calm them. Martha looked catatonic and Alexis could barely communicate, so heavy were her sobs of despair. Hearing the elevator, Alexis looked up. When she saw Kate she shouted out and ran to her, throwing her arms around her. Not allowing herself to comprehend what the situation said, Kate asked Alexis.

"Alexis, I need you to tell me what happened. Where's Cas...Where's your dad?" Fearing for the worst, she tried to prepare herself. Alexis clung to Kate as if she was her lifeline, and amid choked sobs, she uttered,

"Inside. Th...The police officer won't let me see him. They won't tell me what's going on. What's happening? Where's dad!" Reaching near hysteria, Alexis broke down. Shutting down for the moment, Kate did her best to comfort Alexis, but knew that she couldn't put it off forever. Letting the officer coax Alexis back to Martha, Kate walked to the open door, her feet feeling like they were in molasses. Pausing in the open doorway, Kate looked up and saw blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate saw a body face down in a pool of blood just inside the doorway. Her breath caught, _No…but wait. Castle has dark hair. And he's a lot taller. It's not Castle._ Her sense of relief was almost palpable. Almost just as quickly the fear came back. The center of activity was towards Castles' office, not around the dead body. Striding quickly, flashing her badge, she entered the office and was met with utter chaos. And amid the chaos was renowned author Richard Castle, surrounded by medical personal. He was lying on his back with his eyes closed. And right above his heart, a dark red stain was spreading to the floor…. Kate's heart stopped. She started hyperventilating, muttering,

"No No, God no. Please, no. Not now. Rick?" Her voice started to get louder, and a medic she knew, Johnson, noticed her. He started over, concern etched into his face.

"Kate…." He started, but was stopped by the sudden tidal wave of hysteria that greeted him.

"Rick? Rick? Richard Castle, you get up off that floor right now! Stop scaring me. Alexis needs you. Martha needs you! I need you! I need you….." Kate's voice petered out to a whisper with that revelation. She lunged forward, only to be grabbed in a bear hug by Johnson. Struggling against him, she started to cry. Pulling with all his strength he managed to pull her into the living room. He waited for her to let it out, and then tentatively asked,

"Kate?" Gently, he touched her arm, trying to get through the haze of pain. Looking up through tear stained eyes,

"What happened?" One simple question, but one with terrifying consequences. Johnson seemed to collect himself for a moment, and then replied,

"We don't know the exact details. However, it appears that Mr. Castle and an old acquaintance were talking when an intruder broke through the window with a gun. Mr. Castle it seems, stepped forward, and that's when the man shot him. In the confusion, Mr. Castle's friend tried to run for it but got two GSW's to the back of the head. Mr. Castle seems to be the unwitting victim in all of this."

"How bad is it?" She was barely holding back the floodgate of emotion now.

"We won't know the extent of the damage until we get him to the hospital. It appears that the bullet went straight through, but there's massive internal damage, along with some hemorrhaging of the heart muscle. We've been trying to stabilize him for transport for the last few minutes, but he keeps losing blood. I'm sorry Kate. It doesn't look very promising right now." He finished almost silently, looking at her and waiting. Her response caught him off guard.

"Okay. Load him up and get him to the hospital before he loses anymore blood." Johnson nodded and left. If only he knew the amount of pain his friend was feeling. A tidal wave couldn't begin to describe it. It was coming in torrents. An endless wave of pain, over and over until she was numb. By the time the wheeled him out she was numb enough to follow. Walking out to the hallway, she motioned over Alexis and Martha. Noticing her near dead look, they listened while she said,

"Their taking him to the hospital. Do you want a ride?" Numbly, they nodded, and like zombies they made their way down to Kate's car. Breaking the 500 feet law, Kate followed the ambulance all the way to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

The doors burst open, medical personal crowding around the stretcher. The paramedics shouted out information to the doctors, then got out of the way. Detective Beckett was close on their heels, with Martha and Alexis following. One of the doctors shouted over the pandemonium,

"Open OR 3 now. I don't care what's scheduled, clear it." Castle was rushed off in a wave of people, leaving his family and partner behind.

_1 hour after arrival_

Hearing the sound of doors opening and rushing feet, Kate looked up to see her best friend Lanie come in with Esposito and Ryan. She got to her feet in time to receive a crushing hug from Lanie. In the background Kate could see Esposito and Ryan consoling Alexis. Martha looked shell-shocked. Taking her by the hand, Lanie guided Kate over to the others, where they all sat, praying for the best, yet scared they would be confronted with the worst.

_6 hours after arrival_

"_I thought this would be our last case"_

"_Why do you think he's been hanging around you all this time?"_

"_See you in the fall?" "See you in the fall"_

"_Why didn't you call?"_

"_I'm sorry"_

A quiet moan broke Kate's reverie. Confused, she looked around her, only to realize Alexis curled under her arm, with tear tracks running down her cheek. Relaxing back into her chair, Kate continued to go through memories, so fast that they become one big blur, yet one memory kept coming back in crystal clear detail.

"_Stay with me"_

The sound of a door opening got everyone to look up and see a doctor standing there in scrubs covered in blood. _Oh god, Rick_.

"Richard Castle's family?," the doctor asked inquisitively. Martha and Alexis quickly stood up. Kate hesitated, unsure. Noticing, Alexis grabbed her arm and pulled her up. With all the calmness she could muster, Martha spoke.

"Yes?"

"We've managed to get the bullet out. However we encountered complications in the process." Kate looked up,

"What kind of complications?" The doctor looked sad, unwilling to break their hearts.

"The bullet entered approximately 3 inches above his heart, which is normally fatal. However, it appears as though Mr. Castle was at somewhat of an angle, so the bullet went upwards of the heart. Still, it hit an artery and he's losing too much blood. We need a blood transfusion." He stood there, contemplating his next words. Alexis was confused.

"So? Just give him a blood transfusion."

"Unfortunately, Mr. Castle has a rare blood type, O-. We have a very limited amount available to us. Not nearly enough to stabilize him." Kate suddenly spoke,

"Wait. I'm O-. Can I donate?" The doctor looked stunned for a moment, and then a smile broke through his stern demeanor. He nodded.

"Come with me."

Sorry everyone. I seemed to have mixed up my blood types there. Thanks to those who let me know about the error. I like to be as factual as possible. And thank you for all the reviews. It's nice to know what everyone thinks. I'll try and write the chapters as quickly as possible. Sorry if there really short, I've never been one to drag out scenes.


	4. Chapter 4

The room wavered in front of her. Slowly, reaching out a hand to steady herself, Kate stood up. The earth seemed to tilt in front of her, and she stumbled slightly.

"Whoa there, you ok?" The doctor grasped her forearm, steadying her. Kate nodded, thanking him. She asked,

"Was that enough, or does he need more?" She hoped it was enough. She didn't know if she could survive another round. The doctor smiled reassuringly at Kate.

"That should be enough for now. We'll let you know how it goes. For now, go sit with the rest of his family and rest."

"As soon as anything happens…."

"I will let you know the second I know anything. Now please," he waved her towards the sitting area. She thanked him, and then rejoined the others. Martha looked inquisitively at Kate, raising an eyebrow. Alexis got up and helped Kate to her seat, asking,

"Kate?"

"The doctor said their good for now. Hopefully it'll be enough to save him." A shudder went through her body, the possibility that it wasn't enough was too terrible to think about.

"All we can do now is wait."

_Stay with me_

_3 hours later_

The doctor from earlier came in through the double doors, looking around until he spotted Kate. Striding over, he said,

"He's out of surgery now. We've placed him in ICU until his outlook looks better." Alexis timidly asked,

"Is he awake?" The doctor shook his head.

"We've placed him in an induced coma until he reaches a more stable condition. Unfortunately, visiting hours are over. But," he hastily added, seeing the crestfallen looks on their faces.

"You can see him now, but only for a second." He motioned for them to follow him.

They walked down a long hallway and through two sets of doors before reaching room 8-C. Alexis and Martha rushed in, tears falling freely. Esposito and Ryan waited for Kate to go through, but she waived them in ahead of her. Reluctantly, they obliged.

Kate could hear the sounds of crying inside and could feel the emotions welling up inside her. _No_ she thought _I will not cry anymore. Enough tears have been shed._ She steeled herself and pushed the door open.


	5. Chapter 5

It was bright. The light hurt her eyes. Blinking rapidly, she shook her head slightly to dispel the disorientation she felt. Looking up, she saw a huddle of people. She reeled backwards,

_Amid the chaos was renowned author Richard Castle, surrounded by medical personal. He was lying on his back with his eyes closed. And right above his heart, a dark red stain was spreading to the floor…._

_No! _Kate brought herself back to reality. Looking up again, she saw Martha, Alexis, Esposito and Ryan huddled around Castle. Rick was hooked up to a machine that let out an annoying, constant beeping sound. Kate had never heard a more beautiful sound. She walked up to the bed. Alexis looked up to see her and moved over so she could join everyone. All she could do was look at him.

The normally youthful Castle, who was always making her laugh with his wit and charm, looked like he had aged 10 years. His skin was a pallid white she had never seen before, and the mouth that was usually grinning at her was slack. _But he's alive_ was all she could think. Everyone stood around for a few minutes, until the doctor came back in, silently telling them it was time to go. As they were exiting, he said,

"Visiting hours start at 10. You can all come back then." Acknowledging that they heard, everyone nodded, not noticing Kate squeeze Rick's hand in reassurance, mostly for herself. Turning to leave, Kate met Alexis's gaze and stopped moving. Alexis was quiet for a moment, then stepped forward and took her hand, holding it all the way out to the street.

Before leaving, Kate gave Martha and Alexis strong hugs, telling them,

"He's going to be okay. Until visiting hours, I'm heading over to the 12th and finding the person responsible for this. You have my word on this." Turning around, she spoke to her two Detectives.

"Go down to the crime scene and canvas the neighbors. Find out if anyone saw anything. Lanie," Kate turned to her friend,

"Could you please go down to the morgue and get me an ID on the DB?" Lanie nodded. Turning back to Esposito and Ryan,

"When Lanie finds out who our vic is, I want you to run a search of all known associates, find out who had a score to settle with him. Meanwhile, I'm going down to talk to CSU, see if they picked up any traces of our murderer. Good?" Her last question was met with nodding heads. Esposito and Ryan walked up the street towards their unmarked, and Lanie flipped out her cell and hit speed dial. Waving goodbye, she hailed a taxi and was gone.

Hands in pockets, Detective Kate Beckett of the NYPD hunched her shoulders against the wind and walked away, ready to do what she did best; catch murderers.


	6. Chapter 6

At the sound of approaching footsteps, the nursing assistant looked up to see a woman striding towards her with purpose. She paused, and the stranger seemed to notice her.

"Hi. I'm Dete… I'm Kate, a friend of Richard Castle. I came to visit but apparently they moved him. Could you point me in the right direction?" The nursing assistant smiled, and nodded.

"Of course. Let's see…" She picked up a clipboard and scanned down the list of names until she hit Castle.

"He was moved out of ICU a few hours ago, once his condition stabilized. They moved him too room 109 on the 2nd floor. Do you know how to get there?" The last was a question. Kate shook her head and said she knew how to get there. Walking down the hallway, Kate's phone vibrated in her pocket. Flipping it out, she said,

"Beckett."

"Hey girlfriend. I got your ID for you. Vic's name was Marcus Roselli. Our Mr. Roselli was 45 years-old, and was killed with a double tap to the back of the head. That's all I got so far."

"Thanks Lanie. I'll call Esposito, have him run down the Roselli's address. Talk to you later," Kate replied, ending the call as she reached the door to Castle's room. She went in and stopped. Whereas earlier he had looked on the verge of death, now he looked like life was flowing back into him. His skin had lost the pale cast to it, and while he was far from tan, he was no longer white. Plus, the tubes were gone, except for the one that helped him breath. Kate collapsed into the chair next to his bed. She was silent for a while, just taking it in, and then spoke.

"Sorry I didn't visit earlier. I was busy setting up a timeline. You know how it is, the job comes first." She trailed off, wishing that he would respond.

"I'm trying to figure out what happened that night Castle, but unfortunately, both the witnesses are indisposed." She let out a pained laugh, not wanting to look up. She went silent again, thinking. After a few minutes, she gathered up the courage to look up. To make her point hit home, she took his hand, willing him to react.

"I promise you, we'll find out what happened and catch the person responsible. But right now, I need you to wake up Castle. I can't do this without you." She bit her lip, afraid she'd said too much, until she realized he couldn't hear her anyway.

"I know I'm not the easiest person to get to know, and you deserve props for sticking around for so long. It's just… over the past few years I've gotten used to you and your insane theories. So please, come back, and help me solve this case." She stopped, knowing that if she continued she would cross over some invisible line. So she stood up and was about to leave when she paused. Looking around to make sure no one was around, she quickly leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.

"Please, Rick, wake up." She whispered ever so lightly. Then she came back to reality and left.


	7. Chapter 7

The key turned and the lock popped open with a quiet _schnick_. Slowly, Kate opened the door to Ricks apartment and stepped inside, careful to avoid the tape marking Rosellis death. Kate had gone over CSU's report over and over, but something was missing. She was hoping, since she had been there before, that she would notice anything out of place. Quietly, she walked through the kitchen and into the study, scanning the room for any signs of tampering. Before entering the study, she paused, mentally preparing herself. She walked in, trying to avoid looking at the bloodstains that marked the floor, and instead focusing on Castle's desk. Nothing seemed out of place… _wait. Where's the picture of Alexis?_ Kate strode over to the desk, looking for the picture that had been a permanent fixture of the desk since the first time Kate had seen it. It was nowhere to be found. Sighing in frustration, Kate was about to leave when her foot accidentally kicked Castle's chair over. There, taped to the bottom of the chair, was the picture. Picking it up and looking it over, Kate opened the casing and gently removed the photo of Alexis from its glass prison. Behind the picture was a small slip of paper with something scribbled on it. Studying it closely, Kate could barely discern the beginnings of an address. She pocketed the evidence and then left the premises. Getting in the elevator, she called Lanie.

"Hey Lanie. I found something, but it's too small for me to read. Mind helping me out?" The doors shut.

_Across town in room 109_

The nurse checking on Rick's vitals stopped, having seen movement out of the corner of her eye. Turning, there was nothing. About to go back to her chart she saw it again. Bewildered, she was about to leave when Rick stirred. The nurse paused, and watched as he slowly blinked his eyes open and looked around groggily. Noticing her, he asked, in a voice barely above a whisper,

"Where am I?"

"St. Andrew's hospital." She was about to call for the doctor when Rick started to move. She rushed over, trying to stop him from getting up.

"Mr. Castle, you have to lay down."

"I can't. How long have I been in here?"

"About a week. Sir, you were shot and your body has just barely recovered. If you put any unnecessary strain on it, you could risk re-injury. I suggest you relax." He looked up at her, his eyes pleading.

"I can't. I have to go."

"Mr. Castle, you don't have to go anywhere. You need to lay back down." The struggle was too much. With a groan, he laid back down. The nurse nodded her thanks for his compliance. He asked her if he could have his cell phone. Before she left to finish her rounds, she made sure to give him it. Nodding his thanks, he waited until she left the room before opening it and calling Beckett. _Ring…Ring…Ring…_nothing. It went straight to voicemail. Frustrated, dialed Lanie. It rang for a few seconds before she answered.

"Hello?"

"Lanie?"

"Castle? Is that you? When did you wake up?" Her voice raised several octaves.

"Just now. Listen, where's Kate?" Lanie was puzzled, but answered anyway.

"You just missed her. She came in with some new evidence on your case." His heart rate picked up.

"What evidence?"

"An address she found in your office. Castle, what's going on? Castle?" But he had already hung up.

As the nurse made her next round, she was thinking about going home and falling asleep. All thoughts of relaxing vanished when she walked into room 109. She hit the emergency button, but it was too late. The bed was empty.


	8. Chapter 8

Kate drove over to the side of the street and parked. Sighing loudly, she looked out at the building across from her. It looked decrepit, not rare in a neighborhood like this one. Making sure to click the locks as she got out of the car, she made her way across the street and went in.

With an ear-flinching screech, the door opened, suggesting that the last time it was oiled was when it was first built. Shivers went up Kate's spine, and she placed her hand on her service piece, glad that Lanie knew where she was. Looking ahead of her with her flashlight, the light played against the shadows, illuminating the darkest of places. Slowly, continuously looking around her for signs of human life, Kate made her way up the stairs until she got to the 3rd floor. Pausing at the top of the steps, she listened for anything. Not hearing anything over the sound of her beating heart, she walked as silently as possible to 54b, putting her ear to the door. Concentrating on what was behind the door, she didn't notice the silent silhouette behind her.

Sensing movement, Kate whirled, just in time to have something heavy hit her on the head. Without a sound, she crumpled to the floor as everything went black.

_Somewhere on the streets of New York_

Rick Castle was in pain. Clutching his shoulder as inconspicuously as possible, he walked quickly, trying to find a taxi. Finding one, he hailed the cabbie and got in, giving him an address in Washington Heights. Groaning a little, Rick collapsed against the back of his seat and waited to get to his destination. Concentrating on driving, the cabbie looked in his rearview mirror when he noticed his clients shirt was drenched in blood.

"Sir? You're bleeding…"

"No, I'm not. I just haven't washed it yet and it was the only thing available to me. Please, just get me there as fast as possible, it's urgent." Nodding, the cabbie focused on driving, unable to block out the sounds of Castle's heavy breathing.

Some 20 minutes later, the cab pulled over next to a parked car. Getting out, Rick went to the window. While paying for his ride he asked the cabbie for a favor. As he drove off, Castle recognized Kate's unmarked car. His mouth tightening into a grim line, Rick hobbled across the street. Entering the building, he heard the sounds of a struggle upstairs. Moving as fast as his injured body would allow, he began his ascent.

_Back in room 54b_

The world swam into focus, leaving a sick feeling in Kate's stomach. Staying absolutely still, she used her other five senses to try and figure out where she was. She was lying on some kind of box thing, probably a mattress, and her hands were bound. From the sound of breathing in the corner, Kate guessed her attacker was still there. Trying to move almost imperceptibly, the mattress betrayed her with a loud squeal. Cursing, Kate opened her eyes to see the man move forward with a crowbar. Scissoring her legs out, she kicked it out of his hands and started yelling for help. The man jumped on top of her and smashed his fist against her face, making her see stars.

Kate struggled against his weight, trying to kick him off her, but to no avail. He hit her again and then wrapped his hands around her throat and squeezed. Still struggling, Kate attempted to fight back, but was quickly losing strength. Her vision got darker and darker until she had tunnel vision. A quick chain of memories ran through her head, faster and faster;

_Waking up on Castle's shoulder after being kidnapped…_

_Singing the piano man arm in arm with the rest of the boys, and Castle grinning like an idiot…_

_Castle kissing Natalie Rhodes in the elevator…_

_Overhearing Castle tell Gina, "It's over."_

_The undercover kiss that had left her more confused than ever…_

_Castle punching Hal bloody to protect her…_

_Seeing Castle shoved into the room by men in hazmat suits…_

_Castle looking at her with tenderness in his eyes, and diffusing the bomb…_

_Watching the world go black with a whisper in the dark, "Stay with me…"_

There was a shout and a thud, and suddenly she could breath. Curling into a ball, she couldn't gulp air fast enough. Her eyes tried to make sense of the scene before her. Two dark figures were in the background, one holding a crowbar. The man with the crowbar raised it above his head and smashed the other guys head into the floor. Nothing happened for a moment, then,

"Kate?" She gasped is shock. _It can't be._

"Castle?"

"Kate…" The last was spoken in a whisper as he collapsed against the bed, half on and half off. She bit at the duct tape around her hands until it was off, then grasped his shirt and pulled him up.

"Castle, how are you here? Are you ok? Rick!" The last was shouted as she felt a warmness soaking her hand. He murmured,

"Kate…thank you…" He wheezed in agony, clutching her hand in an iron grip. She could feel the emotions welling up.

"Why are you thanking me? I should be thanking you. Thank you Rick." He coughed, and blood came out.

"Don't worry about it…couldn't let anything happen to you…" He was silent for a few seconds and Kate thought he had passed out, but he whispered something too low for her to hear.

"Rick? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you." He breathed in and visibly collected himself before speaking again.

"I wish…I wish we had m..m..more t..time…" The last was uttered with a finality that chilled Kate to the bone. He seemed to collapse inward, as if the life had withdrawn from him. She clutched him tighter, cradling his head in her arms. She let the tears come, with the sound of sirens in the distance.


	9. Chapter 9

Esposito, Ryan and Lanie were all clustered around Kate's coffee table looking at her expectantly. After a moment of silence, Lanie gestured for Kate to continue.

"So, Matthews had me pinned down, with the world going dark, when all of a sudden there's this _smack_ and the weight is gone. I look up and there's Castle." They all looked at her for a moment, then Esposito spoke up.

"That was pretty..uh..heroic of Castle, huh?" He asked, inquiring as to what she thought of it. Kate nodded, looking down. Ryan asked who Matthews was.

"Turns out Marcus Roselli was Castles old contact in cold cases and such. Drake Matthews had killed his best friend a while back, and Roselli found evidence leading to him. He contacted Castle because he knew he worked with me. Being the idiot that he is," Kate shook her head ruefully, "he decided to try and impress everyone by catching Matthews. Not a very good idea in the end, though." She trailed off into silence. Everyone was uncomfortable for a while, until Lanie asked the question they all wanted to know.

"So how is Castle? We haven't heard anything…" Lanie stopped, noticing the look on Kates' face.

"I don't know anything either." She admitted, not meeting anyone's eyes. With nothing left to say, they all got up to leave. Kate walked them to the door, a small smile playing at the corner of her mouth. With a final hug to Lanie, she shut the door. Pausing for only a moment, she covered her mouth with her hand before letting out a small gasp, slowly sliding down the door to the floor. She sat there, cradling her head with her knees, emotions coursing through her body a mile a minute. Eventually she fell asleep, not caring that she was on the floor. Her mind was haunted by dreams and nightmares alike.

_A week later_

"Ryan, I need CSU's report on the Anderson's apartment. And Esposito, where are we on ballistics? It should have been on by desk an hour ago." Kate snapped, impatient with the slowness, when all she wanted was go go go. With hurried responses of,

"Yes Beckett, right away," the detectives went to fulfill their duties. For the past week Kate had been immersed in her work, realizing that it was the only solace to her, and at the same time prevented her from worrying too much. Unnoticed by her, the captain had been watching her for the past couple of minutes, before summoning her to his office.

Swiping at her hair as she entered, she looked back at Captain Montgomery, the first stirrings of worry curling in her gut.

"Sir?"

"Beckett, I'm going to be frank with you, because I know you hate people stringing you along."

"I appreciate it sir."

"Very well. I called you in here to tell you…" Montgomery trailed off, eyes going wide and focusing on a point over Kate's shoulder.

"Tell me what sir, what…?" She followed his gaze, gasping in shock as she saw the scene unfolding by the elevator.

Preceded by Alexis, and grasping onto Martha's arm for support, Richard Castle slowly made his way out of the elevator. Ignoring the shocked looks and shouts of joy from her coworkers, Castle's eyes swept the bull pen looking for something. Pretty sure she knew what it was, Kate walked out in a daze, stopping when his eyes reached hers. Hesitantly, as if in a dream, she called his name.

"Castle?" She couldn't do anything other than say his name, a sense of wonder overcoming her other reservations. Becoming oblivious to everyone around her, she walked as fast as she dared, stopping in front of him. He smiled, that twinkle she had missed so much reappearing in his eyes.

"Hey, Kate. Miss me?" He asked, trying to lighten the situation some. She smiled knowingly.

"Oh, it's Kate now, is it. Well then," She replied, stepping forward to wrap her arms around him, fearing that he would disappear, "I guess I did." With that, she buried her face in his shoulder, ignoring the catcalls and wolf whistles being directed at them. Stuck in his warm embrace, the world felt complete.


End file.
